


[未命名看图写话]

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, im serious lol, please forget it after finishing reading, this is shit, 旧 片 段 存 档, 看 图 写 话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 听着，tumblr 博主@oh-raketa 的两张 gifs 给予了我灵感，于是我当时速度完成了这个看图写话片段。十分矫情的、做作的，看图写话片段。现在是 2020 年 2 月 3 日，这篇是 2018 年 9 月写的。我只是搬到 AO3 做存档用。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 1





	[未命名看图写话]

**Author's Note:**

> 听着，tumblr 博主@oh-raketa 的两张 gifs 给予了我灵感，于是我当时速度完成了这个看图写话片段。十分矫情的、做作的，看图写话片段。  
> 现在是 2020 年 2 月 3 日，这篇是 2018 年 9 月写的。我只是搬到 AO3 做存档用。

source: [oh-raketa](https://oh-raketa.tumblr.com/post/176715554545) (go and check this out)

习惯T恤与宽松卫衣的少年在毕业典礼这天受尽了扣子扣到最上面一颗的折磨。一整天，他期待有人能来解开在衬衫上打结的黑色领带。  
然而踮着脚的莫德里奇轻拉下他的领带时，拉基蒂奇却没有终于能松口气的顺畅感。喉结滚动，咽下唾液，微微咬唇，呼吸更加不顺畅。  
“你在紧张。”将领带卷在手腕和手指上，莫德里奇说。  
拉基蒂奇颤着睫毛与近在咫尺的人眼神交汇，不逃避地微微点头。  
莫德里奇的双手扣着他的手腕，将他一步步推到身后的床边。手指搭上拉基蒂奇的滚动喉结，像在弹钢琴一般地游走，他用安慰般的声音说：“不需要紧张。该紧张的人反倒应该是我。”末了，将落座在床上的拉基蒂奇推倒。  
恋人的重量就这样压在拉基蒂奇的身上，胯部与其大腿内侧隔着布料相贴的亲密感让他的睫毛颤得更快。  
“因为……因为是第一次。”他轻声答复。  
坐在上面的莫德里奇俯下身由上至下亲吻，在听到对方的话后停下动作。  
他回复：“我也是第一次。”  
“不，”拉基蒂奇摸着缠绕在莫德里奇左手腕的领带，说，“我是指……这是所有的第一次。不只是和男……”  
“伊万，我也是指所有的第一次。”  
在不长的交往期中，他们只谈当下，不追问过去。愣住的拉基蒂奇以为比他年长一些的莫德里奇会有一些过去的恋人。  
他听莫德里奇继续说，说他这么多年来只拥有他一人。在他想开口问更多时，嘴唇被堵住。结束亲吻，莫德里奇请求：“天亮了再叙旧，好吗？”  
点点头，拉基蒂奇的手试探地伸向莫德里奇衬衫上的领带。  
他解得慢，因为不熟悉，又因为温柔，像拆圣诞节最大的一份礼物般小心谨慎，使得对方笑着催他快点，还有一排扣子在等着他，不要在这种时候也要播撒柔情。  
终于解开领带。拉基蒂奇开始解最上面的扣子。指关节正巧搭在莫德里奇喉结处、感受到下方的喉咙微震动时，他听见身上的人说：“……你是我的初恋。”  
突然的告白像在他面前突然抛下的一颗车厘子，从裂缝中溢出的带微酸蜜汁往他心中流。  
拉基蒂奇解开了第一颗扣子。他的指甲在扣子上轻划，呼吸更不顺地对莫德里奇说，他也是他的初恋，是一切的第一次，关于爱情的第一次，关于探索身体的第一次，关于想念掉泪的第一次，关于多疑猜测的第一次，关于托付信任的第一次。  
他放开手中的纽扣，搂过莫德里奇，继续开口，说我会对你好，我会珍视你，在接下来的几个小时，在接下来的每一个日子，在余生。我第一次那么紧张，也是第一次这么坚定。


End file.
